


锢神

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 大型OOC现场，没能黑彻底的黑狮和我也不知道算不算女神的老师，半架空非完整原设大量私设有不知道算不算强迫的强迫，特别垃圾的剧情和肉和结尾，并不好吃这样的教师节礼物我觉得晚上我会在梦里被老师打一顿随后再被狮子又打一顿，如果你看完觉得勉强能入口那我就很开心了没有修文，会有虫





	锢神

“法嘉斯的国王，在这样深夜你独自闯到了大教堂是为了什么，倘若因此冒犯到了女神大人，你做好了与赛罗斯教团为敌准备吗？”  
  
拥有着一头绿色长发的女性与金发的国王在大教堂正中央面对面的对峙着，尽管没有面前的男人一般高大，但是身为赛罗斯教团的大司教蕾雅并没有就因为这样而缺少一丝的压迫感，透绿色的眼睛紧紧注视着面前这个敢孤身闯到女神室前的男人，显然只要帝弥托利的言论中有任何不当蕾雅就会马上动手亲自把这位国王赶出这个大教堂。  
  
黑色盔甲上所披着的毛皮披风因为外面的雨夜还不断的往下滴落着水珠，那处被站立的地板上快速的凝聚出一个水滩，几乎要被金发全部挡住的眼睛如同野兽一样盯紧了面前看似弱不禁风的女性，帝弥托利用低哑的声音回答了蕾雅的问题：“我来求女神大人的庇佑。”  
  
“求女神庇佑你大可明天早上来。”显然，这个理由并不能得到这位女性的认可，蕾雅依旧没有做出任何让步，“你在这样的深夜闯入了大教堂，期间甚至弄伤了好几个赛罗斯骑士。”  
  
“明天就要出征了，我等不到那个时候。”  
  
“女神的安眠才是对我等最重要的事情，我不会就这么让你打扰到我主。”  
  
震耳的雷声瞬间从窗外响起，像是要把教堂上精致的玫瑰花窗打碎，银架上的蜡烛也被震得连光源都恍惚了起来。  
  
似乎下一秒二人就要因此爆发出了争执。  
  
“……你为了士兵而来？”浅淡的声线从蕾雅身后传出，这显然是男性的声音，但蕾雅却瞬间紧张的转过头去看向了音源处：“是我们把您吵醒了吗？”  
  
而从帝弥托利的角度看过去却只能看到被柱子所挡住的一片阴影，但那里显然有着“女神大人”在。  
  
“法嘉斯的国王，回答我，你是为了士兵而来？还是只是单纯为了胜利而来？”  
  
声音没有回答蕾雅的问题，而是又一次重复了那个问题。  
  
看蕾雅的反应，声音的主人显然就是那位“女神大人”，没有纠结为何女神的声音是男性的这个问题，帝弥托利回答了女神的问题。  
  
“……既然如此，蕾雅，让他进来吧。”  
  
显然这个回答让蕾雅十分不悦，但始终把女神放在第一的她终究还是让开了路，帝弥托利没有表达任何的感谢便直直的越过这位女性的身边，往那方柱后阴影内的门走了进去。  
  
那是一个宛如墓室一样寂静的房间，分不清是哪里来的绿色光源布满了房间内部，如同那光源本身就属于这个房间内一般，房间内没有任何的摆设，地面上有着让人无法分辨仔细的图案，空旷的房间内之后门口所对着的尽头处有着一个极高的石阶。  
  
没有任何的犹豫，帝弥托利直直的往石阶走过去，越发靠近后发现石阶顶端是一个有着灵魂样式图案的宽大石凳。  
  
而那石凳上让人无法看清的身影显然就是蕾雅所说的“女神大人”。  
  
“……你并非想来祈求我的庇佑吧？”房间的主人用那淡漠得如同非人的语气说着蕾雅倘若知道绝对当场暴走的话，一双萤石般的绿眸看着已经来到石阶前的金发男人，“你希望我选择你，仅此而已。”  
  
“你很清楚，而你明明清楚却还是让我进来了，这算是答应了是吗？”  
  
金发男人的语气中没有任何一丝的尊敬或者虔诚，有着浓厚青黑的蓝色眼睛直视着石阶顶部的石椅，不像是渴望庇护的信徒反而更像准备吞噬日月的孤狼一般紧紧的看着那光晕下模糊的身影。  
  
那个身影从石椅上站了起来，金属宝石制成的饰品随着身体主人的动作发出了清脆的碰撞声，尽管有着石椅上不明光源的干扰，但帝弥托利已经完全明白了“女神”是位男性这一事实。  
  
“女神”从石阶上一步一步的走了下来，明明对方什么都没做，但帝弥托利却感觉到了比刚刚蕾雅大司教还重的压迫感，硬质的鞋底踩在石阶上却更像踩在金发青年的心脏上，他逐渐看清了那位大人的样子。  
  
似乎还散发的微光的淡绿色短发，比最美的祖母绿还要透彻的双眸内淡漠得没有一丝作为生物该有的情绪，与其说是神可能更像一尊玉石做的人形。  
  
“我并非女神苏迪斯本尊，只能算是她的承载体，你可以称呼我为‘贝雷特’。”  
  
发间带着冠饰，身上穿着女神代理人所特有的白色长袍，这位看似年轻的男人如此介绍着自己，就如同只是在介绍一个再随意不过的物件一样。  
  
也是在这一刻，帝弥托利的本能告诉他：只有面前的这个人，无论如何都不能放回去。

  
  
无论如何。

  
  
有了“女神大人”本尊的配合，把贝雷特带走的过程顺利得不可思议，无视了蕾雅那如同被夺父母一样的眼神，帝弥托利对此没有任何的心理负担，对于此时他来说，杀死那位女帝比什么都来得重要，就连教廷也必须往后放。  
  
对于教廷这样全大陆最圣母的存在来说，最快的结束战争和减少伤亡才是他们最想要的，大司教等几位最高的存在更是无欲无求得就像是真正的神眷者，对他们几位来说只有“女神大人”才是最重要的。  
  
也因为这样，帝弥托利无比轻松的就把贝雷特带上了王国的战车，自认为得到了女神代言人的祝福的士兵们瞬间士气高涨，而这便是帝弥托利目前唯一需要的。  
  
对于自己被当做吉祥物并没有让贝雷特有丝毫不满，他就如同缺少情绪的可动人形一样，冷淡的看着人群在那不断的兴奋欢呼，成了彻底的“旁观者”。  
  
有着气势最为强劲的国王所带领，又有着“女神”的“庇佑”，王国军队几乎战无不胜，以极快的速度攻占了帝国再直抵帝都，一直打到女帝的面前。  
  
像是学不会控制自己的恶兽一样，帝弥托利根本不在乎任何招呼在自己身上的攻击，坚固的长枪被那身可怖的蛮力不断的挥动，划开了一具又一具鲜活的肉体，收割了一条又一条帝国军人的性命，金色的发丝几乎被鲜血浸染得看不出原来的颜色。  
  
其模样如同地狱爬出的恶魔，甚至比恶魔还要可怕。  
  
而贝雷特对此没有丝毫打算阻止的意思，他放任着这头恶兽吞噬着芙朵拉的大陆，只是偶尔的，会在不会有人知道的情况下稍微用一下神祖所借予的力量挽救一下这条已经彻底看不到光明的生命。  
  
就如同话本歌谣所说的那样，绑架住了“胜利女神”的帝弥托利做到了他所想做的事情，用血铺出了一条胜利的道路，锐利的刃尖彻底捅穿了女帝的心脏，帝国皇宫所流出的鲜血彻底染红了这位国王所有过的路。  
  
而作为女神的代言人，贝雷特对这位王的做法从头到尾都没有表达出任何的意见，甚至连情绪的起伏都未曾出现。

  
  
“老师，你也会觉得我的做法过于残忍凶恶吗？”不知从何时起，金发的国王逐渐开始称呼贝雷特为老师，尽管贝雷特从头到尾都没有教授帝弥托利任何的学识技巧，“那些人明明都是跟我一样是野兽，野兽就应该有野兽的样子……”  
  
被提问的对象没有给出任何的回答，那双白皙的手正缓慢的在金色的发丝间梳理着，微弱得几乎看不出来的白光在那指尖并不明显的闪烁着，清理着那发丝上残留的血液痕迹的同时也缓和着这位国王极差的精神状态，难得能能放松些许的精神让帝弥托利停留在贝雷特身边的时间忍不住越发的延长，几乎已经除了处理公务就是呆在贝雷特的身边，也只有在这个时候这个男人才会温顺得如同一只收起了爪子的大猫。  
  
“我都忘了，老师你根本不算是个人类呢……”没有得到任何反应的帝弥托利嘲弄的低笑出声，而被说作“非人”的贝雷特对这样说法也没有任何反驳的意思，依旧自顾自的用不会外人被发现的白魔法缓和着这位国王不快的情绪，丝毫没有因为被冒犯而给出任何反应。  
  
无趣得如同一个精致的人形。  
  
只有帝弥托利知道，就连现在贝雷特之所以会这么做也不过是因为他的提议。  
  
他提议贝雷特缓和自己极差的精神状态好让工作能更好的完成，而贝雷特不过是接受了他的提议，倘若不是最开始是贝雷特让蕾雅作出让步，帝弥托利几乎都要忘记这位“女神大人”其实是有着自己的思想。  
  
“老师，你会唱歌吗，我听说民间的人会给睡不着的人唱安眠曲的习惯，教廷里有吗？”趴伏在绝对没有第二个人触碰过的大腿上，这位金发的国王似乎一点都不介意自己正坐在地板上的这件事，配合着肩上厚实的毛皮披风，远远看过去越发得像一只打瞌睡的大猫，听到提问的贝雷特停下了梳揉的手指：“……有，蕾雅和苏迪斯教过我。”  
  
“他们的声音一直都在，一直在质问我……”伸出的双手环住了那长袍下柔韧的腰，帝弥托利几乎把整个脸都埋入了面前的人的小腹间，“我明明已经杀死了那个女人，为什么他们还在……”  
  
贝雷特当然无法回答这个问题，一直呆在帝弥托利身边的他比任何人都清楚这位国王病得如何严重，那是无论如何强大的白魔法都无法治愈的疾病。  
  
所以他再一次听从了王的愿望，唱起了只有女神与她的眷属们才能听懂的歌谣。  
  
古老晦涩的语言并不属于国王陛下所知的语言之中，明明听不懂，睡意却在歌声响起后不久迅速充斥了帝弥托利早已疲惫不堪的大脑，几乎比王宫的药师们所准备的安眠药还要有效。  
  
贝雷特几乎马上就发现了腿上的大脑已然平稳的呼吸，房间厚实的木门被轻轻的推开，所幸并没有惊醒那位沉睡中的国王，红色总是很有精神的脑袋从打开的门缝中探了进来，是王国的竹马之一。  
  
发现那双宝石般的眼睛看了过来，希尔凡没有马上退了出去，反而暗示的看了眼那把头都埋入贝雷特小腹处的人。  
  
“嗯……睡着了……”无起伏的语调回答了红发青年的暗示，纤长的手指又开始一下又一下轻柔的梳理这那头璀璨的金发，“进来吧，他不会醒的。”  
  
“不愧是老师，一下子就能让陛下睡得这么安稳。”放轻了走动的脚步，希尔凡走入了房间坐到了贝雷特不远处的沙发上，“你知道赛罗斯不止一次要求陛下把你还回去吧。”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“你也知道他们全都被陛下拒绝了。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
看着帝弥托利那看到正脸的头，希尔凡敏感的察觉到即使确认了帝弥托利已经入睡，贝雷特也依然没有停止白魔法的使用。  
  
“为什么呢，老师？”  
  
“他是个好孩子。”  
  
“好孩子……啊……”

  
  
不久后，已经快彻底无法忍受女神长时间在外的蕾雅终于忍不住打算自己亲自的前往要人，可贝雷特却像是知道蕾雅终于要动作一样，一封加密的信件被送到了蕾雅面前。  
  
看完了信件的蕾雅又一次被迫冷静了下来，女神眷属终究不能违抗女神的意志。  
  
得知了整个过程的帝弥托利没有给出任何反应，依然像以往一样在处理公务和贝雷特那处两边跑，就连臣子们希望王国能迎来新王妃的意见也没做出任何理会。  
  
几乎所有人都相信了国王对女神的那务必虔诚的心。  
  
“你再这么纵容那只山猪只会让他更不能放开你，他现在就像不会水的人抓住了唯一的木板，倘若谁试着伸手去抽走你这块木板，他会毫不犹豫的把那个人撕咬到粉碎，就算是木板本身也不例外。”  
  
“嗯，我知道。”  
  
“那就是只不会控制自己的野兽。”  
  
“菲利克斯真是个好孩子。”  
  
“哼……”青年站起了身走到了门口，在彻底离开之前留下了最后一句忠告，“那家伙的肚子里养着的，说不准什么时候就连你也会撕碎了吞下去。”  
  
房间里又剩下了贝雷特一个人，无机质一般的眸子看向了窗外的天空，在这之后走进房间的帝弥托利有一瞬间产生了房内并没有任何活物的错觉。  


  
倘若女神也算活物的话。  


  
“老师，以前教廷都教过你什么？”没有如同以往一样再趴伏在贝雷特的大腿上，帝弥托利从背后把贝雷特几乎整个人都揽入了怀中，凑到了贝雷特颈部的鼻间充满了怀中人的味道，“只教你像个石像一样坐在那张凳子上吗？”  
  
没有去在意国王这明显过于亲密的动作，贝雷特回答了帝弥托利提出的问题：“剑术、弓术、白魔法、黑魔法……需要战斗和生活必须的他们都教给了我，坐在石椅上不过是习惯了而已。”  
  
“那老师，我教你一些教廷没教过你的事吧，不然只会战斗实在太浪费了。”带着近乎残忍的笑意，帝弥托利那双戴着手套的手伸入了贝雷特的长袍中，抚上了这具似乎毫无欲求的身体。

“？”并没有阻止帝弥托利的动作，但被如此亲密的进行身体接触显然从没有过，贝雷特看向了摸上自己的胸口的右手难得露出了属于疑惑的表情。

锦缎制成的手套材质十分的柔滑，包裹着灵活的手指触上了贝雷特并未有任何反应的乳尖开始慢慢揉动搔刮着，而另一只往下的左手开始在贝雷特的小腹上轻轻的按揉着，并且似乎有继续往下挪动的趋向。

“等等，这是？”换做任何一个正常男性被这样对待恐怕都要当场跳起，但或许就如同贝雷特说的，教廷和苏迪斯教了所有战斗、生活的知识给他，但却也让他绝缘了所有的情与爱。

毕竟女神是不需要情与爱的。

这个人是否会因为快感哭出来？是否会因为情欲二哭喊求饶？

帝弥托利察觉到了这点，自己的行为等同于给一张白纸染色并无差别的这个事实让他觉得前所未有的兴奋，这种兴奋感甚至比当时杀死女帝的时候更加强烈。

已经到了雄狮嘴边的猎物根本不可能有逃脱的机会，更何况贝雷特对接下来可能会发生的事情根本一无所知。

“老师，接下来我教你的，绝对不能让其他任何人知道，这是只有我可以对你这么做的事情，知道了吗。”

并非疑问句而是实打实的陈述句，法嘉斯的王凑到了女神的耳边低声说道，暗蓝的双眼如同那个初见的雨夜。

被液体浸湿的布料变得粗糙磨人，碾磨在从未被人碰触的性器顶端瞬间炸出了一阵电击一般的快感，明明开始没有任何反应的乳尖也被揉捏得开始发硬，平坦的男性的胸部逐渐的被玩弄的稍微有了一点弧度，从没有过得酥麻感让贝雷特几乎是下意识的就想挣脱。

但就如同菲利克斯说的那样，比山猪还要可怕的怪力彻底截断了贝雷特的后路，整齐的衣服被身后的男人拉扯松开露出了大片白皙光洁的皮肤，帝弥托利敢保证，贝雷特甚至要比王国军官中大部分的女性还要白。

“等、这……好奇怪……”断断续续的刺激不断从下半身传来，完全陌生的感觉让贝雷特开始挣扎了起来，身体几乎失控的错觉让这具有意识的“人形”下意识感到了不妙，“停下、帝弥托利停下。”

蓝色的眸子把怀中人所有的反应都看在了眼里，帝弥托利头一次觉得这个人从未有过的鲜活，他终于不再像个又宝石雕琢出的人形，他开始有了温度。

快要得逞的兽当然不会这么轻易的就放过自己的猎物，笔挺的鼻尖蹭上了那头浅色的发，像大猫一样嗅闻着只属于这个人的气味，喉咙间语句模糊的安抚着：“没事的……就一会，很快就……”

贝雷特相信了他，尽管帝弥托利偶尔会态度恶劣，但他确实从未对贝雷特说谎。

但现在还觉得帝弥托利会是好孩子的也只有贝雷特。

“一会”到底是一个怎么样具体的概念，谁都说不清楚，下身被人不断的撸动摩擦，顶端溢出的液体几乎完全浸湿了手套手心的部分，那被迫张开的大腿内侧抽搐似得一下又一下得绷紧了肌肉，衣物下平坦的胸部被揉动骚刮得微微涨起，白皙的皮肤上或多或少的开始出现不算明显指印。

平日那双总是淡漠如宝石得眼睛被迫的裹上了一层水色，发红的眼眶已经能看到明显溢满的眼泪，那张紧致的脸因为情欲开始染上了一丝粉色。

每次贝雷特都想要挣脱，但帝弥托利总是一次次的说“一会”“快了”随后加快了双手的动作，这让贝雷特几乎觉得自己腰往下的部分不再是自己而是已经被身后金发的男人所控制了一样。

左手撸动的动作开始逐渐越发的快，上半身的右手更是几乎把贝雷特身上的衣物除掉了大半，大半边的肩膀失去了衣物的遮掩暴露在帝弥托利的嘴边，随后被刻上了一个又一个并不算深的牙印，被快感完全打乱的脑子已经不再记得时间到了过了多久，只是随着不断累积，最后贝雷特不得不颤抖着身子把白液留在了那双黑色的手套上。

“不知道老师你学会了没有，下次我希望你可以不用白魔法改成用这个帮我，”又一个齿痕被留在了那白皙的肩上，帝弥托利蹭了蹭那头柔软的发低声说道，“你愿意这么做的话我一定……就能不再梦到‘它们’吧……”

大脑还是十分混乱，但是贝雷特好歹还是记住了帝弥托利的话。

“如果……这样能让你舒服一些的话……”

“啊……我当然会舒服很多……”

猛兽的利齿已经刺入了猎物的颈脖，只差一点就能咬断那脆弱的喉管。

王宫内大部分人都发现国王往女神处前往的频率比以前更高了，除开了处理事务的时间，帝弥托利几乎把所有的私人时间都用在了贝雷特身上，即便是难得的外出都必须要把贝雷特也带上，同时他几乎完全禁止其他人接近贝雷特，除了个别的几人以外。

而这一切似乎都是为了保护“女神”的安全，至少对外是这么解释。

贝雷特对此一无所知，侍女仆从的减少对他没有造成任何的困扰，菲利克斯等几位也能如往常一样能正常上门，没有人发现那裹得严严实实的长袍下的皮肤已经逐渐布满了大量的指印和齿痕。

而这些痕迹显然都只会是帝弥托利所留下的。

贝雷特做任何事都很认真，毕竟从很久很久以前开始他就已经习惯了，唯一见过他迷糊的样子的女神现在也在他身体内沉睡不醒。

而现在，帝弥托利靠在沙发上垂着视线看着面前的这个人正用着与情事完全无关的表情撸动着自己的性器，仿佛这与挥剑落笔没有任何区别。

与贝雷特所不同的粗长的性器被那双灵活的手握住，没有戴任何手套布料的手指按揉摩擦着性器敏感的顶端，仔细的把那溢出的腺液涂满了前段的表面。

这当然也是帝弥托利教他的。

从那一次的“教学”起，这样的事情已经发生了好一次，贝雷特对于自己要跨坐在另一个男人的腿上并握住对方的性器没有任何的反感，不如说他甚至是无感的，对他而言这么做或许与之前使用白魔法的行为没有任何区别，他本以为这次也会和以往一样，只要让帝弥托利释放出来就结束了。

撸动的双手被突然的握住，绿色的眼睛抬起视线看向了面前的人，帝弥托利开口说道：“让我们进行下一步吧。”

下一步指的是什么这明显不在贝雷特的理解范围内，帝弥托利显然也知道这点，他伸手把人往胸前一带，并没有介意自己硬着的性器就这么顶着贝雷特的跨间，这次没有戴着手套的双手直接伸入了贝雷特的裤子内捧住了那柔软的臀肉。

“……？”与之前几乎完全一致的反应，帝弥托利算是彻底明白“女神”到底算是怎么样的存在，或许对贝雷特而言，一些人类所必需的排泄他也不需要，就像那完全没有的心跳一样。

“老师，腰抬起来一下……对，好孩子……”拉下那柔软的白色长裤和内裤，完全背对着那双手的贝雷特看不到那被从盒子内挖出的膏体，只是敏感的嗅觉闻到了一阵陌生的甜香味，随后臀肉被手指撑开，粗糙的手指借着膏体直接就插入两根到那完全放松的穴口内。

“？！”不懂情事不代表贝雷特能随便就接受到身体被入侵也能毫无反应，几乎下意识的收紧了身体回过头，但人体的限制显然不足以能让贝雷特看到自己的身后发生了什么，“什么、进来了？”

金发的国王显然不在意这点阻挠的力度，不如说能不弄伤那处入口已经是算是帝弥托利对自身蛮力的难得成功的控制了，润滑的膏体被大量的送入了温软的甬道，被手指涂抹在紧缩的壁肉上，窄小的入口被不断搅动撑开，被迫的乖顺起来。

“帝弥托利……？”

“啊……只是手指而已，毕竟不这么做的话，等会就进行不下去了，老师的身体没办法那么轻松的吃下去吧。”

吃什么这个疑问没能被问出，又一根手指被插了进来，久违的酥麻感开始从下腹的位置出现而且不断的往上涌。

奇怪的热度开始在身体内扩散，被手指不经意蹭过某处让这位教廷的“女神”一下子没能控制住自己的声音，完全陌生的呻吟从喉咙里发出又消失在这房间内。

完全没办法搞清楚情况的贝雷特还没能反应过来刚刚一瞬间的刺激是什么情况，帝弥托利就已经开始对着那一块不断的按揉刮弄，本来还垂在跨间的性器很快就硬起蹭上了早就硬着的另一根。

膏体融化的液体已经多得溢出了那处入口，多余的滑液被随意的涂抹在两侧的臀肉和大腿上，因为快感而完全混乱的贝雷特徒劳得抓紧了帝弥托利身上那厚实的毛皮披风，模糊的呻吟根本不受控制的从那几乎不说话的嘴里传出。

陌生的声音和陌生的感觉让贝雷特第一次感觉到了害怕，他想挣扎却又被锁紧了腰，张开跨坐的双腿更是让他连逃跑的机会都没有，一直只在眼眶打转的眼泪终于在第四根手指进入的时候掉了下来。

紧锁的房门挡住了房间内的所有声音，严令让附近完全没有一个人敢出现，再大声的哭喊也绝对没办法传出这个“女神”的住所。

搅动的手指被换成了逐渐顶入的性器，贝雷特从不知道自己握在手中的茎体在这时候会变得如此折磨，就如同高热的铁桩一样不容反抗的一点点钉入了自己的身体，然后顶到了一个几乎要让人觉得反胃的深度。

连挣扎的力气都没有，被紧咬后劲已经渗血，红色的液体滴落在白色的上衣上就像某种奇怪仪式上所说的处子血，腰和腿被紧紧的按住，国王那身怪力在这时候甚至比锁链还要牢固。

“唔、呜……呜……”

低下的头甚至能看到小腹那处被撑起的弧度，贝雷特在这一刻明白了菲利克斯的那句话。

这头金色的兽终究会把自己吞食干净。

松开的牙齿染上了血色，柔软的舌尖伸出慢慢舔上了出血的伤口，帝弥托利能清楚的感觉到怀中的人在害怕、在悲伤。

就如同人一样。

比以往任何时候都来得鲜活，不再像那高高在上的神明也不再像那精致的人偶，帝弥托利比任何时候都清楚的感觉到自己现在怀中的是名为“贝雷特”的人类。

“我好高兴啊，老师……”

没有理会贝雷特所发出的啜泣声，硬挺的性器开始在那柔软的小腹内抽送顶撞，把贝雷特逼出了一声又一声可怜的呜咽。

空气都似乎变得稀薄，为了能呼吸到更多贝雷特不得不开始喘气，被拉开抬起的右腿因为缺少了倚靠物而在空中无助的晃动着，小腹的肌肉被顶得发麻，身体内最敏感的地方被不断粗暴的摩擦让前面的性器就像是坏了一样不断的从顶端溢出着半透明的液体，控制不住的眼泪不断从脸颊流下，喉咙发出的声音已经分不清算是呻吟还是哭喊。

“啊、呜啊——！呜呜……唔！呜……不、好难受啊唔！”

每一次都像是要被顶开肚子的错觉让贝雷特不得不用手捂住了小腹，手掌隔着一层并不厚的肌肉甚至能感觉到那在肚子里抽送的硬物。

粗长得让人不得不害怕。

“老师，你的身体里，温暖得我不想出去……”

终于开荤的饿兽不到彻底吃饱的地步绝对不会停下来，性器一次次的抽出后又马上重新撞进来，过重的力度似乎骨头都要因为这样儿碎掉，连灵魂都要被侵犯到的感觉让贝雷特一边啜泣一边拒绝的摇动着自己的头。

“不、不行！太深了啊——！呜呜呜……不……唔呜！”

“干脆就这样，连子嗣也为我留下吧，‘女神大人’……我会把全部都留在你的肚子里，一点都不会浪费掉的。”随后不想听到任何除了同意意外话语的国王用唇舌堵住了那与呻吟同样甜美的嘴巴。

昏沉的脑子无法保持住清醒，总是那样透彻的眸子此时就像劣质的玻璃球一样失神的看着不远处的天花，早就无力合上的双腿徒劳的在男人的腰侧晃动着。

连接得地方淌满了浑浊的液体，有部分甚至浸湿身下的沙发布料，平日总是整整齐齐的长袍早就已经被撕拉得如同破布一样勉强还挂着一部分在贝雷特的身上，完全起不到应有的作用。

本应光洁白皙的身体错落的布满了这种深色的痕迹，甚至有部分已经完全看不出到底是嘴巴还是手指所留下的。

高潮早就已经不是享受而是更接近一种折磨，不断被增加液体的小腹已经变得胀痛，沙哑的喉咙连哭声都已经没办法发出。

时间过去了多久已经想不起来了，明明几乎连手指都要麻木了，一切却似乎还没有结束。

“老师……怎么都好，只有你……只有你绝对不能离开我……”  
  
窗外仿佛又回到了那个雨夜，似乎有雨水从窗外飘了进来落到了贝雷特的脸上。

再一次拒绝了蕾雅想要过来接回自己的要求，贝雷特低头看向又趴回了大腿上睡觉的国王陛下，手指梳理按揉着那柔软的金发，仿佛那天的一切都不过是场噩梦。

“既然已经被你带出来，我就不会回去了……”

“……就算你想回去我也不会放你回去的……”明明应该是睡着的人却突然出声，环在贝雷特腰上的双手没有预兆的收紧，“谁都不能让你离开，谁都不行……”

“嗯……”

古老的歌谣又一次轻轻的在房间内响起，却除了一人以外再无他人能听到。


End file.
